


Goodbye

by NessaroseEast



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaroseEast/pseuds/NessaroseEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted says goodbye to the Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I wrote this as soon as the series finale aired, but I first posted it on FFN. I hope you like it. :)

“Here lies Tracy Mosby, Beloved Wife and Mother”

He places the white carnations onto her grave. “It’s been six years,” he whispers. A tear rolls down his cheek, but he doesn’t wipe it away. He kneels on the ground and sits. “I miss you…. Damn, I miss you, Tracy.” Another tear rolls and he places his face in his hand. He looks up to the cloudy sky. “Should I move on? Can I?... I love you.”


End file.
